


i’ll tell a lie now (this is my one and only lie to you)

by yoongukkie



Series: a mask that hides the heart [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Black Organization (Meitantei Conan), Black Organization takedown, Blushing, Eventual Relationships, Flashbacks, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Black Organization Takedown, Pre-Relationship, another awkward flirting, mentions of pedophile but it's just one word and have nothing to do with the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongukkie/pseuds/yoongukkie
Summary: "Hey, Kid.""Hm?""If we- no, when this is all over, promise me something.""Anything.""Let's meet. Not as the Phantom Thief and the detective, but as Kaito and Kudo Shinichi."; a prequel to 'i wanna laugh by your side' but can be read on its own.





	i’ll tell a lie now (this is my one and only lie to you)

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, a prequel for 'i wanna laugh by your side'! If you haven't read that one, it's okay you can still go ahead and read this first.  
> I'm really in the mood to write lately, maybe due to the fact that school starts tomorrow ;-;  
> Anyway, enjoy! And like always, kudos and comments are appreciated❤
> 
>  
> 
> _(Title taken from 'Kimi no Uso' ; ending 49)_

Shinichi wasn't quite sure when exactly did the light drizzle had suddenly become a heavy rain. One moment he was walking leisurely albeit to the drops slowly wetting his jacket and suddenly he was running, eyes barely open from how heavy the rain was. When he finally reached the cafe, he didn't hesitate to take shelter under the small outdoor roof of the cafe.

He was cold, he noted. And his jacket was close to being called drenched. The detective chuckled. He really was the worst when it comes to taking care of himself. He could already imagine Ran talking her ear off about how he should have brought an umbrella with him. _Well, that certainly happened a lot when I was still Conan_ , Shinichi mused to himself.

Shinichi sighed, eyes cast down on the pavement under him. Sometimes it'd still feel like a dream to him. Taking the antidote, turning back to his original body, taking down the organization. Sometimes he would wake up drenched in sweat. Sometimes he doesn't sleep at all, always afraid of waking up only to find himself back in his 6-year-old body. 

Destroying the organization had been done in a scale bigger than what Shinichi had first expected. The MI6, CSIS, BND, and even the Tokyo MPD had decided to participate in the take-down. An international task force had been assembled just to take down the organization.

It had required a lot of intense planning to make sure that the plan was fool-proof and that they had alternative plans for any possible scenario. Everyone agreed that they had to take down the organization in one try.

By that point, Kir had been the only NOC to still be in the organization. Amuro had been found out by Vermouth when he was transferring data from her laptop. Needless to say, Bourbon being discovered had sent the organization to the edge. Not long after the incident, three bombing had happened at the same time. Just like what Moriarty did in the Reichenbach Fall episode, Shinichi remembered.

The Tokyo MPD had been the one handling the case and they managed to capture some of the lower-ranked members of the syndicate. The FBI had no choice but to work together with them. Only a bunch of people were included in the task force, people Shinichi trusted. That had included Megure, Takagi, Sato, and Shiratori, all from Division One. They finally learned the true identity of the small boy who had been helping them out all this time. Sato wasn't that surprised though. 

The plan they had come up with was to lure Rum out with having Shinichi emerging in public. From what Kir and Bourbon had said, Rum took an interest in Shinichi and wanted to finish him off himself. 'They wanted to see the failed product of the traitor,' Amuro had quoted.

The problem was that the antidote wasn't 100% finished at that point, Haibara had told them the danger of taking the prototype. Something about certain death and the unpredictable time of effectiveness.

That was how Kaito Kid got involved in the take-down. Shinichi, still Conan then, had contacted him and asked for his help.

It had been two years since they first met and a few months since their relationship had developed into something, indescribable. Kaito had more than once helped the shrunken detective with his problems regarding the organization. Shinichi himself knew that the other was already aware of his real identity and that's why he had grown to trust the thief.

During daily heists, Kaito had sometimes attempted to, what Haibara had claimed as, _flirt_ towards him. Back then, Shinichi would just merely roll his eyes and said the usual, _"Barou, why would he even do that?"_. _"Oh? Didn't you say it yourself? Whatever remains however improbable-"_ , would be Haibara's smug answer before Shinichi had cut her off.

He believed that there was no reason Kaito Kid would actually _flirt_ with him, whatever that is, like was he even gay? Well, fortunately, that question had been answered on one particular heist.

_"This is Nakamori, KID had run off to the rooftop!"_

_"W-what? That's not me! That was KID! He's lying, he must've gone downstairs! Don't fall for his tricks!"_

_Kid smirked as he tossed the walkie-talkie aside. Dense as ever those officers. He strolled closer to the edge of the rooftop, holding the shiny gem under the moonlight._ 'Guess this is not it after all.'

_The sound of footsteps made him turn around. Kudo Shinichi was leaning against the door frame, a smirk adorning his face. Kaito stared in disbelief and pocketed the gem inside his suit._

_"Well, here I was hoping for KID killer to stop me, as usual. But the aged up version of him is fine, I guess."_

_Shinichi scoffed and walked over to the thief, "Careful there KID, don't want people to think that the Phantom Thief is a pedophile. I might sue you."_

_The thief frowned, "No you can't. I was flirting with you, that is if you noticed anyway. And besides, Edogawa Conan doesn't exist so no, you can't file a lawsuit."_

_"Shame then." Shinichi chuckled, now standing beside the thief, looking down at the police officers swarming to find KID._

_"Hey, how did you change back anyway?"_

_Shinichi stared at Kaito as if he was asking for the obvious. That expression changed when he suddenly realized, "Oh yeah, you've never seen me turn back before, haven't you?" Shinichi stared back down, actively avoiding the other's gaze, "Well, Haibara developed an antidote actually, long time ago. It wasn't effective back then, I'll change back in like less than 24 hours. Now Haibara said that it'll last for more, maybe 36 hours. Can't drink it too often though, my body would build up a resistance and the drug won't work at all."_

_Kaito hummed, letting the explanation sink in. "So, why today? Why drink the antidote now?" Shinichi turned his head to face Kaito, the thief was staring at him._

_"I had something to take care off as Kudou Shinichi. And besides, Haibara wanted to try out the latest version of this drug." Shinichi had replied, not mentioning the fact that he had been off chasing Korn and Chianti the very night before and had almost been shot._

_A sigh escaped from the thief in front of him. "What?" Shinichi turned to face the thief._

_Kaito shook his head, exaggerating his words, "I was hoping you'd say something romantic like 'I want to see you in my true identity, Kaito-sama' or something but it turns out to be just another stupid reason."_

_Shinichi stammered, flustered, "S-stupid? Why you-"_

_A voice suddenly rang out from the neglected intercom, "KID spotted on the rooftop!"_

_Kaito blinked. Well, they sure took their time, they've been standing on the edge of the rooftop for a few minutes now. He turned to stare at the detective, who was inspecting the scene downstairs. Kaito smirked to himself._

_"Well, I guess that's my cue to go, Meitantei-san." he kneeled to take Shinichi's hand, pressing a light kiss to the back of his hand. Shinichi's face flushed red. "K-Kid?" But that apparently wasn't the end of it. Kaito stood up and leaned towards the detective. "I'll tell you one secret then, Tantei-san. My name, my real name is Kaito," the thief whispered._

_Shinichi felt a peck on his left cheek, a quite "Keep that one to yourself, will you?" whispered to him. And with that, the thief suddenly disappeared with a poof of smoke, just as Nakamori threw open the door, his officers right behind him. Shinichi, who was still flustered reached for his left cheek, only to realize the orange rose on his suit pocket, a piece of paper attached to it._

_'That bastard KID, he must've slipped it there when he k-kissed me,' Shinichi mused to himself as he took the rose out along with what was attached on it._

_'Orange rose signifies enthusiasm and desire. You know what it means right, Tantei-kun? I'll return the gem, for now, it wasn't what I was looking for, as usual. I hope you can make good use of that secret on our next meeting. Kaito KID'_

_Shinichi eyes twitched in annoyance, 'Well, no shit Sherlock. I kinda figured your first name would be Kaito. Wait, when did he write this? He surely hadn't known I was gonna come here as Shinichi,' he turned the paper to see the gem attached to it, not a scratch in sight._

_Shinichi jolted as Nakamori came running asking for the jewel. He handed the gem, earning praise from the relieved Nakamori but decided to keep quiet about the rose and the paper. Why would he? Isn't that their little secret anyway?_

That had been the time where KID, who now Shinichi call by Kaito, revealed his real name. He had certainly 'make good use of the secret,' searching every 'Kaito' that lives in Japan on the internet. The possibilities had been endless. Shinichi had at one point decided to leave it be, he didn't even care about thieves back then, why would he now?

Despite that though, Shinichi had found himself getting more familiar with the thief, going as far as actually calling the other 'Kaito', much to the thief's delight.

After the weird 'confession', Kaito had made it his mission to leave the shrunken detective a rose every time he leaves a heist. A rose which Conan will always manage to hide before someone noticed it.

Haibara had more than once commented on how 'Kudou-kun found a new and even dumber love.' It never stopped the small talks they'd have at the end of the heist though.

From their snippets of conversation, Kaito had managed to draw a conclusion on what the shrunken detective had been facing all this time. So it wasn't much of a surprise to him when one day on a carefully planned heist, which the FBI had asked Jirokichi to set one up, Conan had been waiting for him on the jewel's room.

That day, Shinichi had relayed the main points of the plan to KID, asking him to help them out by disguising as Shinichi.

Kaito had only smiled softly then, a contrast to the stern expression he had shown while Shinichi was telling him the plan. The thief had left immediately after checking the jewel but not before leaving a piece of card, something that should be a phone number written on it.

KID had then become an official part of the task force. A temporary truce set up between the Tokyo MPD and KID, just until everything is settled.

Another week of vigorous planning had finally landed them to _that_ very day. The day everyone had been anxiously waiting for.

_Conan was pacing on top of the Haido City Hotel, impatiently waiting for a signal. "Yo, Meitantei."_

_Conan gasped, almost dropping the smartphone he's been holding the last hour. He turned to see Kaito, who at this point had managed to disguise as his aged up self._

_"Woah, careful there," the thief said, walking over to the shrunken detective._

_Conan sighed, letting the other man stand beside him. The sun was almost down, what's taking them so long?_

_Kaito observed the agitated expression of the detective beside him. He exhaled, white smoke forming. "Kir still isn't contacting?"_

_Conan shook his head, expression tight. He opened his phone for what was probably the 30th time that evening. "I'm worried something might have happened. Did they found out?"_

_A hand reached out to settle on the small detective's shoulder. "Hey, they will be fine. Have faith in them, okay? What comes after this is the most crucial part, it's normal that they're being extra cautious."_

_Conan stared before taking a deep breath. "Yeah, yeah you're right. Sorry, I'm just- This is frustrating."_

_The disguised thief hummed, "What about you?"_

_"Huh?_

_"The drug. Is it ready yet?"_

_"Oh," Conan tapped a few times on his phone, opening a mail, "The professor said that it'll be ready by the time we're invading, so yeah, I'm joining the raid."_

_Kaito smiled, "A proper revenge, huh?"_

_Shinichi looked away, frowning, "Barou, this is not revenge. It's just- I don't want anyone else to fall victim to their dirty hands. No more." He scrunched his fist._

_A pop made him face the other man back. The magician was holding another flower, not a rose this time, but a type he's not familiar with. The flower had six petals and was white. Shinichi reached out for it, out of habit. "Wait, this is-"_

_Kaito grinned, "It's an Anemone or sometimes also called Coronaria, and yes, it's preserved, they grow annually. This way you can keep it forever, tantei-san."_

_"B-Barou," Shinichi's fingers came up to trail on the hardened petals, "So? What does this one mean?"_

_Kaito smiled and kneeled so he was now the same height as the shrunken man. He leaned towards him, landing a soft kiss on the detective's forehead, leaving the latter a sputtering mess. "Why you sly fuck-"_

_Kaito chuckled, "Well I'm a thief, after all, tantei-kun. What did you expect?"_

_Conan was pouting claiming his displeasure, although his blushing cheeks might have said otherwise. Kaito snickered, satisfied._

_A ding resonated from the detective's phone. They both stilled before Conan was furiously tapping on the screen. The detective sucked a deep breath, showing Kaito the message he had just received._

**_Vatican Cameos._ **

_Kaito pursed his lips, "Showtime, huh?"_

_Conan pocketed his phone and activated his glasses. Unsure of what to do with the flower, he sighed and decided to keep it inside of his inner jacket. "It's showtime, Shinichi-niisan._

_Kaito scoffed, "Huh, why do I always end up disguising as you though?"_

_"I can see Gin's porsche, get ready to head down," Conan called, ignoring the question. Kaito nodded, ready to turn back when a hand snatched his sleeve._

_"Hey, you've never told me the meaning of that flower."_

_Kaito blinked, taken aback by the question. He smiled softly, gaze directed to the darkening sky above him. "The end of dark days and the return of the sun, fitting right?"_

_KID was about to head to the stairs when the hand on his sleeve pulled back again, "Meitantei?" he towards the small detective._

_Shinichi was still observing the streets, face turned away from Kaito but he heard the other loud and clear, "Hey, Kid."_

_"Hm?"_

_"If we- no, when this is all over, promise me something."_

_"Anything."_

_Shinichi finally turned to face him, letting go his sleeve with a smile, "Let's meet. N-Not as the Phantom Thief and the detective, but as Kaito and Kudo Shinichi."_

_Kaito smirked, "Yeah, let's do that," and disappeared._

Shinichi groaned at his cheesiness back then, rereading the cafe's name to make sure he got the right one. Long story short, they managed to take down the organization with minimal casualties. Shinichi managed to turn back for good that night, they ambushed the main HQ and restrained everyone, including the boss. He got shot a few times, almost died, but all in all, it was worth the expression Rum made when he saw his and Akai's faces.

Shinichi shrugged off his jacket as he made his way inside the cafe. He hadn't heard of KID ever since he woke up in the hospital, just words from Amuro, who had come to visit him, saying that the thief was safe and was already gone by the time the ambush ended and a bouquet of anonymous white rose on his nightstand. That was mainly why Shinichi was beyond relieved when last week he woke up to an anonymous message on his phone.

It had been a riddle signed with the usual Kaito KID doodle which, after Shinichi solved it, had lead him here. Shinichi sighed, well, he hoped it was the right place, he had a phantom thief to meet after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone realized, 'Vatican Cameos' is a phrase used in BBC's Sherlock a few times. It basically mean to duck but Sherlock had used it as a signal.  
> And if anyone also realized, the last flashback's setting was in Haido City Hotel where kaishin first met🌚


End file.
